


Future Holdings

by safarikalamari



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Gap Filler, M/M, Mysticism, One Shot, Present Tense, Reunions, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: House on the Rock is an interesting place for a reunion, one thing Salim and the Jinn can both agree on
Relationships: The Jinn | Ifrit/Salim (American Gods)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Future Holdings

The room is quiet without the yelling of Laura and Sweeney. 

Salim almost misses it, but he is finally alone with the Jinn and he thinks he shouldn’t complain. Of course, it would be easier to convince himself if the Jinn didn’t have his back to him, mindlessly turning coins around in his hands. 

“Can I try the fortune teller?” Salim finds his voice and freezes as the Jinn whips his head towards him. 

This shouldn’t be a hard question. The Jinn allowed Laura after a little persuasion from Sweeney and since there seems to be no other gods arriving, Salim doesn’t see the problem

Then again, he is still new to this world, new to this path he’s taken in finding his Jinn. 

The Jinn says nothing, merely holding out a coin between two fingers and Salim eagerly takes it, a child-like bounce to his step as he approaches the antique machine. The automaton inside does her show before the ticket slides out and Salim tugs it free. 

Salim hopes it’s not a blank like Laura’s and he hesitates to look the ticket over. 

“What? Now you doubt?” The Jinn breaks Salim’s thoughts. 

Glancing over, Salim is sure he’d see a glare in the Jinn’s eyes to match his sullen frown. So what if this is what Salim has chosen? Freedom to go anywhere, yes, but Salim saw his freedom within the Jinn. 

With a short sigh, Salim finally looks at the card, his stomach twisting when he is greeted by a printed image of a vagabond with only two words. 

“The Fool,” Salim reads outloud, a cynical smile crossing his face. 

He is not unfamiliar with the tarot world, but he’s found it nonsensical compared to the writings of his religion, to the tales his grandmother would recite. He thinks to tear it up, but he is compelled to study it closer, to find meaning beyond the surface.

“And two we are,” the Jinn says under his breath, but Salim catches it all the same. 

“Maybe,” Salim nods. “This might mean a new beginning too. Throwing yourself into something unknown, despite the fear and the warnings.”

Tucking the ticket into his pocket, Salim approaches the Jinn, half-expecting him to run away at any moment. 

“It is not you I fear, Salim. Where we are, if you continue with me, I cannot guarantee your safety.”

Salim wants to laugh, but he contains it to a weak smile as he takes hold of the Jinn’s hands, placing small kisses on his skin. “That would be the only guarantee even if I hadn’t decided to follow you. The city is terrifying to drive in.”

The Jinn grins then, breaking his hands from Salim’s grip to hold onto his face, tracing circles with his thumbs on Salim’s cheeks. 

“I suppose I will not be rid of you, my fool.”

“Only yours,” Salim breathes.

The two kiss then, heavy sighs taking over as Salim confirms the Jinn has been aching for this as much as he has. They need to talk more, Salim wants to understand the life the Jinn has had, but for now, they can take the time to embrace.

For now, Salim has found the Jinn and, fool that he is, he can’t help but think that this is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (it's been 84 years and it'll probably be 84 more before i'm consistently writing agin)


End file.
